


The Paths We Chose

by ehnoch (waltswhits)



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children (2016), Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Genre: M/M, but book everyone else, movie enoch, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22191673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waltswhits/pseuds/ehnoch
Summary: In his life, Jake had never made many pivotal decisions. He usually let others choose for him if he could. But this time it wasn’t so simple as letting his mom buy his pants.
Relationships: Enoch O'Connor/Jacob Portman
Kudos: 74





	The Paths We Chose

In his life, Jake had never made many pivotal decisions. He usually let others choose for him if he could. But this time it wasn’t so simple as letting his mom buy his pants.

Jacob stood at the edge of the bog, looking back at the house that was already starting to feel like a home, even after so short a time. Miss Peregrine had told him he couldn’t keep jumping between his time and theirs, that he had to choose and this time it would be final.

He couldn’t bring himself to move an inch either way.

He had supposed he’d leave it all behind, it was only practical. He couldn’t live in what was literally an endless loop through time infinite, could he? He had to go home, stop acting crazy, forget it all, and become a normal human being.

But why should he? What did he have going for him, back in the middle of Florida? No friends, an awful job, parents who saw him as a problem, and no foreseeable future. Here was an opportunity to suspend the inevitable, for as long as time would allow.

Jacob took one more glance toward the bog and what lay beyond it, gave a jerky nod and turned back toward the house.

A half dozen wide eyed faces stood around the door when Jacob entered.

He tried to put on a casual smile and walk past them before the pestering began.

“We didn’t think you would do it!” squeaked an amazed Bronwyn.

Horace nodded in agreement. “Emma was going on and on about how you were just like Abe, that you couldn’t be tied down…”

“And it’s probably much more exciting out of the loop.” finished Fiona.

“We’re so glad you chose us, though.” Olive smiled. “Bird knows why.”

Jake didn’t know how to respond. He decided that smiling and leaving it at that would be the best choice of action.  
He walked past the small gathering and into the kitchen, where he found Enoch stirring a mug of coffee.

“Thought you’d come crawling back.” Enoch glanced up from his mug in acknowledgment.

Jacob scowled lightly. He searched for some sort of clever comeback, and found none.

“Coffee in the afternoon?” Jacob raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah. It helps me focus on my work. But it really doesn’t matter to you, does it?” Enoch stated brusquely.

Jacob looked down, with a sudden urge to examine on the mud on the toes of his sneakers.

“Didn’t think so.” Enoch brushed past Jake and out the kitchen door.

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting of a fic from my tumblr - @ehnoch. 
> 
> Originally written in 2017.


End file.
